


5 Things Derek Does that Drives Stiles Crazy

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Post-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that Derek does that drives Stiles crazy in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Derek Does that Drives Stiles Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [challenge 97: sweet and sour](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/319750.html) at FFW. FFW has some really awesome challenges and all of my fills will be experimental in some way. I'm not guaranteeing any success, so read at your own risk. I've read about the 55 fiction thing. This is my first attempt. It's exactly 55 words but haven't really described settings. :/

Derek still rushes into danger, won't ask for help that's there.

*

Derek stays home but won't follow Stiles's system of arranging DVDs.

*

Scott holds Derek down because even injured he insists he's fine.

*

They take away pain; Stiles wishes he could take away Derek's.

*

Derek lights the candle on the dining table.

"You're sweet, sour-wolf."


End file.
